


Pink fanny-pack

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cockblocking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: JeongHan woke up with the buzz of arousal itching under his skin and heat pooling low in his belly all day long. His frustration only growing every time one of their friends kept him from getting it on with his boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation: The Weeknd's ["Earned it"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_iCkFsQKE)
> 
> The inspiration came from that photo of JeongHan walking alone [in a pink sweater](http://chikzjoy.tumblr.com/post/150056761624/yoon-jeonghans-spotted-walking-alone-on-the?is_related_post=1E) and I said "How funny would it be if he was sent to buy condoms in the middle of fooling around?" then imagine WOOZIsdarling going "Dude...do it" 
> 
> That's is the story.

* * *

 

JeongHan had been on edge ever since he woke up that morning, an itch from beneath his skin and heat pooling low in his belly from the moment he opened his eyes. He sighed as his lips grazed a toned chest, right hand skimming over fair skin until he bumped with another hand, skinnier than JeongHan’s own. He briefly squeezed the other hand before he made his way up until he was mouthing at the sensitive spot behind SeungCheol’s ear.

 

“Meet me in the shower.” He huskily whispered against his lover’s skin, forcing himself to detach from SeungCheol and get off the bed. JeongHan knew it was still early since he woke up before the morning bird himself, the alarm hadn’t even gone off when he was already under the shower spray.

 

JeongHan chuckled when he felt a strong pair of arms circling his waist and a toned chest pressing against his back. “Good morning to you too~” He turned around and met SeungCheol halfway into a kiss that grew hotter by the second. JeongHan let his lover corner him against the shower’s cool tiles, hissing at the change of temperature.

 

“Turn around.” SeungCheol’s voice was always deeper and sexier when he wakes up, sending spark of pleasure all over JeongHan’s body. His lover’s rough hands gripped at JeongHan’s hips to help him face the wall, anticipation growing as SeungCheol starts mouthing from his neck downwards. “Hurry…” JeongHan didn’t try to conceal the neediness in his voice as he pushed his hips back. SeungCheol answered him with a teasing chuckle and a soft slap to his butt.

 

“Always so needy, baby.” JeongHan’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull when the words reached his ears, a moan escaping from his lips when SeungCheol finally spread his butt-cheeks open to reveal his sensitive hole. SeungCheol’s breath had barely grazed his skin when another individual walked into the shower with the couple. “Don’t even think about it. He has a meeting at 8AM and he needs to drive me to work early, I’m receiving the kids today. And you promised Yuna you’ll drive her and the girls to the recital today.” Jisoo calmly listed their schedule for that day as he let his whole body soak under the warm spray of water. “So don’t you dare make us late, Yoon JeongHan.” The youngest of the three added, looking over his shoulder at his two lovers with an angelic smile on his face.

 

SeungCheol sighed as he stood up, kissing JeongHan’s shoulder blade before he reached for the shampoo bottle Jisoo handed him. “He is right, baby. We have to get ready.” JeongHan bumped his forehead against the tile wall, whining in frustration and turning to glare at Jisoo. “I’ll make it up to you.” SeungCheol whispered against his ear, making him tremble. “We both will. Tonight.” JeongHan met Jisoo’s eyes as he said this, eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones, and JeongHan knew that he already forgave Jisoo for interrupting.

 

Sometimes, JeongHan wondered why he always let Jisoo have his way but then he saw the way the water droplets made their way down his younger boyfriend’s thin frame and he forgot why he complained about it in the first place.

 

SeungCheol got out the shower first, reaching for his navy blue towel and wrapping it around his hips, leaving Jisoo and JeongHan to finish washing up. JeongHan always let his hair soak in conditioner for a few minutes, meaning that he was usually the last one out. His hair had gotten longer even after he went to the salon for a trim, his dark hair falling over his shoulders. JeongHan knew that his morning routine would take less if he had his hair shorter, but he couldn’t bring himself to cut his long locks. “You need help?” Thankfully, Jisoo was always there to help him blow-dry his hair.

 

It was a moment the two of them shared almost every morning, neither of them talking since Jisoo always went silent when he was focused on something and JeongHan brushed his teeth to complete his routine faster. SeungCheol couldn’t feel jealous even if he tried, he loved both of them. Neither of them noticed the older male leaning against the doorframe, his shirt still untucked and missing a few buttons to do, but he always tried to watch the two persons he cherished the most helping each other.

 

“Breakfast is already on the table.” SeungCheol finally spoke up once the hairdryer went silent, successfully catching the attention of both males. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.” He smiled at them before exiting to finish getting his clothes fixed.

 

“I think you’re done.” Jisoo put the hairdryer away, smiling at JeongHan’s reflection on their massive bathroom mirror. His delicate hands brushed against the dark strands on his boyfriend’s head, fascination showing on his face as he watched the silky locks slipping through his fingers. “I’ll get dressed and see you downstairs.” Jisoo pecked JeongHan on the cheek before he left.

 

JeongHan finished up in no time after that, finding his clothes already laid out for him on their king sized bed. Sometimes he wondered if he let Jisoo spoil him too much, but he didn’t really mind since he did the same thing for SeungCheol. JeongHan made his way into the kitchen once he was all dressed up, the smell of freshly made pancakes reaching his nose. He took his usual seat at the kitchen bar, a plateful of pancakes already waiting for him, but JeongHan couldn’t care less about the food, not when he saw what Jisoo was wearing.

 

Since Jisoo was a nursery teacher, his uniform consisted on medical scrubs in different pastel colors, one for each day of the week. Today he was wearing his lavender scrubs and JeongHan didn’t know if the heat that spread all over his body was thanks to being left on edge or if it was caused by the ethereal beauty that surrounded Jisoo in that moment. Lavender had always been JeongHan’s favorite color and he specially loved when his boyfriends wore clothes in that shade.

 

“You look beautiful today.” Jisoo lifted his head, trying to confirm if he heard right. A shy smile appeared on his thin lips as JeongHan said it again, spreading warmth all over Jisoo’s body. “Don’t I get some loving too?” SeungCheol came from behind JeongHan, arms circling the long-haired male by the waist. “Of course you do.” JeongHan pressed his lips against SeungCheol’s cleanly shaved jawline, the fresh scent of his aftershave making the younger sigh in content.

 

The three of them ate breakfast in peace, JeongHan and Jisoo sitting in the stools by the kitchen bar while SeungCheol stood on the other side of the bar. His younger boyfriends always reprimanded him about this habit, specially Jisoo, but bad habits die hard and he loved to kiss the complains out of their lips.

 

SeungCheol and Jisoo left first, both of them climbing in the eldest’s black car and leaving JeongHan with the white SUV Jisoo’s mother gave him when she went back to California. He had offered to drive Yuna and the little girls to the auditorium downtown where they would take part in a dance competition. JeongHan and Yuna were business partners, they managed a ballet studio where Yuna taught little boys and girls about the dance while JeongHan made sure that their installations ran according to the norms and the students were properly signed in. The worked great together and it showed on the increasing number of children wanting to learn ballet with them.

 

JeongHan took his bag and the plastic container that Jisoo filled with cookies they made the previous day. “These are for the girls. Don’t eat them all yourself!” His younger lover reprimanded him when he reached for two cookies at once. He took off in the SUV once he made sure that everything was properly locked in their apartment.

 

\--

 

Even if he had been distracted by many things during the day, the buzz of arousal still itched under JeongHan’s skin, making his whole body over-sensitive to even the slightest touch. He had to take deep breaths as he was driving home, griping the wheel with clammy hands. The air inside the car felt way too stuffy for JeongHan’s liking, his hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck.

 

The sight of his apartment complex sent a wave of relief over him, but it wasn’t until he saw SeungCheol’s car already parked there that he started to feel anxious again. JeongHan practically sprinted towards the elevator, watching as the numbers of the floors went by until he finally reached his floor.

 

“Welcome back.” SeungCheol’s voice was the first thing he heard once he managed to open the door, throwing himself at the older boy without such thing as a warning or a greeting in return. JeongHan couldn’t help how his knees grew weak everytime he kissed SeungCheol, body turning to jelly under the other’s rough hands.

 

“Now I understand why you are always so eager to get out of work.”  JeongHan practically jumped out of his own skin when JunHui spoke, clutching his chest as he rested his forehead against SeungCheol. “What are you doing here?” JeongHan didn’t mind if he came out as rude, it was Jun he was talking to after all. Said man pulled up his hands in defense, walking past the couple to sit on the couch. “I carpooled with your man and your other man is carpooling with mine so…” Jun’s unnecessary pause made JeongHan’s anger boil even more, maybe it was just the pent up frustration of not being able to get off. “You are stuck with me until choir boy gets here with my baby bird.”

 

JeongHan knew the whole universe turned against him as he sat on his living room, legs crossed as he tried to suppress the boner that was aching to stand proud ever since SeungCheol almost ate him up in the shower that morning. To make things worse, he had to look directly at the reason of why he was sitting down instead of being fucked into the sofa. “Don’t look at me like that! SeungCheol was the one who offered.” Jun’s smirk told JeongHan the he did not regret cockblocking the long-haired male.

 

The sound of the door opening made JeongHan’s heart skip a beat because it meant that Jisoo arrived with MingHao and that meant that Jun could now leave with MingHao, leaving the three of them alone to do as they pleased. Clothing was optional, obviously.

 

“Welcome home!” Jisoo’s eyes crinkled as he received both JeongHan and SeungCheol’s kisses, leaving his shoes by the door and being followed inside by MingHao, who ran towards his own boyfriend’s open arms. For a moment, JeongHan forgot why he wanted his friends to leave already. It was always nice chatting with MingHao, he wasn’t a pain in the ass like JunHui. However, he couldn’t thank Jisoo’s God enough when the other couple excused themselves out of the trio’s apartment, biding them farewell with a promise of hanging out with the rest of their friends.

 

JeongHan resumed his earlier position on the couch, hoping his boyfriends would notice how horny he was if he stared at them long enough. He was certain that Jisoo planned on delaying it as much as possible just to get into JeongHan’s nerves. Everyone thought that Jisoo was the innocent soul his exterior showcased, but SeungCheol and JeongHan knew their boyfriend liked to play them as much as possible. Hong Jisoo might be a nursery teacher who liked to sing in the church choir, but in the bedroom he was a vixen who screamed profanities when touched the right way.

 

“I can hear your sulking from the kitchen.” A deep voice brought JeongHan back from his thoughts, making heat spread over his belly with just a few words. “How was your day?” SeungCheol pulled JeongHan by the hand to make him stand up, sitting down himself and coaxing the long-haired male into his lap. “How were the girls?” JeongHan leaned into the warmness of his older boyfriend’s chest, feeling his whole body relax.

 

He was just going about how he had to turn tables upside down to find a missing ballerina slipper when Jisoo joined them after changing out of his uniform. The youngest of the three rested his chin on top of SeungCheol’s shoulder, his thin body fitting perfectly alongside SeungCheol’s sturdy form.

 

The three of them just sat cuddled up together as JeongHan told them how hectic it was to deal with the girls at the competitions. “They are just like little divas! I never thought a toddler would sass me out!” JeongHan’s despair brought laughter from the two other males, making him smile in return. Sitting like that, talking about their days, almost made JeongHan forget about his day-long situation. Almost being the key-word. It wasn’t until he saw Jisoo’s eyes glint with a different kind of sparkle as SeungCheol fixed one of JeongHan’s locks behind his ear, the back of his hand caressing his cheek.

 

Jisoo leaned forward, brushing his lips on SeungCheol’s pulse point, a devious smile forming on his pink lips as a full-body shudder made JeongHan readjust his position on top of the eldest. Soon, JeongHan felt himself being pulled by a pair of delicate hands until he was sitting in between his two lovers. Jisoo’s lips were soft and cold against his heated skin, whereas SeungCheol’s were more rough and left a trail of fire after them. JeongHan swore he was going to go insane, and they were just getting started.

 

“Tonight is about you, babe.” SeungCheol whispered against JeongHan’s neck, making his skin break out in goosebumps. The eldest pressed the heel of his hand on the front of JeongHan’s jeans, succeeding at ripping a loud moan out of the long-haired male. “For being such a patient boy.” Jisoo chuckled, undoing the zipper of JeongHan’s jeans at the slowest pace he could come up with.

 

Clothes were soon discarded, Jisoo made sure to put on a scene as he unbuttoned SeungCheol’s shirt before throwing it over his shoulder. “A helping hand would be nice.” JeongHan swore he groaned instead of moaning at Jisoo’s attitude, but obeyed anyway. Both of them coaxing their older boyfriend out the rest of his clothes, making sure to leave an array of lovebites across SeungCheol’s toned body.

 

“Your turn.” Jisoo grazed his lips against the hollow of JeongHan’s throat as his hands ventured under the soft material of his top. JeongHan shivered under the iciness of Jisoo’s fingertips as they traced meaningless patterns on his heated skin. It didn’t take long for a rougher hand to sneak into JeongHan’s underwear, teasing the head of his erection before retreating, much to JeongHan’s dismay.

 

SeungCheol chuckled low in his throat, untangling himself from the bodies of his two lovers, paddling in the direction of their shared bedroom. The eldest stopped by the threshold, turning to look at the other two. “I’m not sure you want to find out what will happen if you take too long.” SeungCheol wasn’t even done talking when Jisoo already pushed JeongHan down into the couch and sprinted towards the bedroom, throwing a teasing look at JeongHan before letting his last piece of clothing (his tight little white briefs) slid down his skinny legs and into the wooden floor.

 

JeongHan felt himself get harder inside his jeans, staring as Jisoo’s round little butt disappeared inside the room without doing anything. He stayed on the couch until he saw SeungCheol emerging from the bedroom, his erection tenting the front of his dark underwear. JeongHan didn’t know he was holding his breath until he slowly exhaled when SeungCheol stopped right in front of him, his hardened member at eye-level with him.

 

“Looks like someone didn’t hear me right.” SeungCheol thumbed at JeongHan’s lower lip, pressing before letting it go. JeongHan closed his eyes halfway before looking up, sucking at the tip of his boyfriend’s finger. “What if I did?” JeongHan already felt the heat pooling on his lower abdomen even before he talked back at his older boyfriend, moaning when he felt his rough hand gripping at his hair. JeongHan loved when SeungCheol pulled his hair.

 

JeongHan didn’t need to ask what SeungCheol wanted him to do, his hands were already scrambling to pull at the older’s underwear. JeongHan bit back a moan when his boyfriend’s erection sprung free, wasting no time in lapping at the dripping head.

 

The heaviness of the cock inside his mouth made JeongHan moan shamelessly, looking forward to take more of it down his throat. SeungCheol seemed pleased with the idea, his hand tightening his hold on JeongHan’s long locks before pushing him closer to his pelvis. JeongHan wished to make SeungCheol come just with his mouth, but Jisoo was waiting for them. They weren’t complete assholes to leave their younger boyfriend unattended.

 

“Took you long enough…” Were the first words out of Jisoo’s pink lips as soon as SeungCheol and JeongHan stumbled into the bedroom, lips connected in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue. JeongHan managed to flip Jisoo off before he was being thrown to the bed. Jisoo wasted no time in climbing over him, his narrow hips pushing down to brush against the front of his unfastened jeans. “Shut up.” Jisoo did just that when JeongHan kissed him, taking his lower lip in between his teeth.

 

Jisoo was beautiful, JeongHan knew that for sure. His slim body that seemed fragile but was strong enough to be lifting up toddlers everyday. Jisoo carried an ethereal light with him, succeeding at stealing SeungCheol and JeongHan’s breath ever since the day they first met. His hands squeezed the younger’s sides, making him giggle in between their heated kiss.

 

“Guys…” SeungCheol’s voice was drowned under the wet sounds of their lips gliding against each other. “We are out of condoms.” The couple stopped immediately, both turning to look at the eldest with wide eyes. “Are you sure? I swear there was at least one left.” Jisoo turned towards SeungCheol, crawling on the bed until he could grab the box, tuning it upside down to reveal its emptiness.

 

JeongHan groaned, falling back on the bed while covering his face with his hands. “You have to be fucking kidding me!” He shouted out of frustration. He had been horny all day long and nothing would get in his way of getting fucked that evening.

 

“Where are you going?” SeungCheol asked as he watched his long-haired boyfriend getting off the bed and out the room, almost running towards the front door. “To the drugstore.” JeongHan replied dryly, putting on SeungCheol’s sneakers, even if they were a bit bigger. “There is no way in hell I am not getting laid tonight!” He made to grab the nearest wallet he could find, not caring if it was his or not.

 

“You should take this.” JeongHan didn’t really see what Jisoo threw at him until he grabbed it from where it landed on the floor. It was the neon pink fanny-pack he always used at work. JeongHan looked at his younger boyfriend with a murderous glare. “It goes with your pink sweater.” And with that, Jisoo pushed JeongHan out the door.

 

\--

 

If someone thought the walk of shame the morning after was embarrassing, they definitely never went to buy condoms right in the middle of foreplay, after sucking dick, all of these while wearing a bright pink fanny-pack. Fortunately, JeongHan felt way too horny to care at the moment.

 

It was supposed to be an easy thing to do, just buy the condoms and get out of the drugstore. He wasn’t a teenager anymore; he was a young adult in a healthy relationship with the two people he loved the most and they had an active and safe sex-life. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

 

Of course, it was easier said than done. As soon as he entered the drugstore down the block from their apartment, JeongHan felt as if every single person in the place turned to look at him because of the stupid fanny-pack. He could have easily brought the condoms back in a plastic bag, but his penis was currently carrying the blood destined to his brain.

 

“Just take them and pay. No biggie.” JeongHan mumbled to himself as he made a bee-line for the aisle at the very back of the pharmacy. He knew which brand to pick, the three of them had decided on that one based on the materials listed as ‘hypoallergenic’. “Better safe than with an allergic reaction!” SeungCheol had said. Damn him and his sensitive, almost baby butt like, skin.

 

JeongHan smiled when he found the exact box he was looking for, making a grab for it. “JeongHan?” Said male froze in the exact position he was in, slowly turning to where the question came from. “Jihoon…hi.” The shorter male arched one of his brows at JeongHan’s strained voice, but he was quick to put two and two together. “You shouldn’t worry about me.” JeongHan let out a sigh of relief, finally taking the box of condoms.

 

“Jihoonieeeeeeee! Can we take this?”

 

Jihoon saw as JeongHan’s face turned pale as the obnoxious voice of his boyfriend resonated thorough the place. “I know what you meant now.” The long-haired male nodded his head as mean of farewell to his short friend, turning on his heels a making a run towards the register. But, of course lady luck wasn’t on his side that particular day. Of FUCKING course.

 

“JeongHan!” SoonYoung never knew when to use his indoor voice, everyone was aware of this. JeongHan still didn’t know how the quiet being that was Lee Jihoon got together with the sound in person itself. “H-hi…” The long-haired male tried to cover the box as much as possible, he knew that nothing good would happen if Kwon SoonYoung saw his assorted pack of flavored condoms. “I was on my way out. But it was nice to see-“JeongHan was already racing besides SoonYoung, hiding the box under his arm.

 

“Wait! SeokMin wanted me to-“ SoonYoung grasped JeongHan’s wrist to stop him, making the box fall to the ground. Silence fell between the three of them. Jihoon staring at his idiotic boyfriend and JeongHan, trying his best to keep a straight face at his friend’s look of dismay. “Oh…”

 

“Tell SeungCheol and Jisoo we said hi! You know…after you are done…copulating.” JeongHan’s face was redder than a ripe tomato on his way out of the pharmacy, the fanny-pack feeling heavier than before, or maybe it was the millions of stares he felt as he walked back home.

 

Whatever JeongHan was expecting as he opened the door to the apartment had to be completely different to what he actually found. SeungCheol was lazing around in their couch, his briefs back on but his erection still standing proud as he was fondling himself. Jisoo was nowhere in sight, but if the quiet moans where anything to go by, he was probably playing with himself in the bedroom.

 

“I’m back.” JeongHan announced, kicking off his shoes as he entered. He didn’t wait for a reply before he threw the fanny-pack at SeungCheol, getting rid of his sweater and undoing his jeans as he walked. “Bedroom. Now.” He shimmied out of his jeans just like Jisoo did with his underwear before, paddling inside the bedroom in just his underwear.

 

SeungCheol stared the whole time before he eyed the pink bag in his hands. It took him half a minute and JeongHan’s underwear flying out of the bedroom for him to get the condoms out and run towards his boyfriends.

 

“Getting a head start? Not fair.” Jisoo was already trashing on the bed, JeongHan between his legs, when SeungCheol got in. “But I can always catch up.” The eldest pressed his chest against JeongHan’s back, his hand slapping his lover’s butt. Out of the three of them, JeongHan liked to be manhandled the most.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get JeongHan on his back in the middle of their king-sized bed, Jisoo pumping his erection at a slow and torturous pace, and SeungCheol knuckle deep inside his ass. They had tied JeongHan’s wrists together to prevent him from taking control. JeongHan didn’t know if it was supposed to be good or bad, but he enjoyed it anyways.

 

JeongHan didn’t catch the wicked smiles his boyfriends exchanged before he was rolled over, SeungCheol lifting up his hips in the air while Jisoo pushed his head down into the mattress. “You’ve been craving this since this morning, right?” JeongHan trembled as SeungCheol’s hot breath fanned across his ass, the eldest’s rough hands spreading his cheeks open to reveal his dilated hole.

 

“You love it when I eat your pretty ass out, don’t you?” His head was short-circuiting the more SeungCheol spoke, and he instinctively pushed his ass back towards his boyfriend. Jisoo chuckled from where he was jacking himself off besides JeongHan. “Answer him. You know he doesn’t like it when you get all quiet.” Jisoo was right. If JeongHan wanted SeungCheol to stop talking and put his mouth to a better use, he had to say it out loud.

 

“I do…please.” JeongHan pushed his hips back even more, eyes shutting close at the first lick of that velvety tongue. He felt his eyes roll at the back of his skull the more SeungCheol worked him open with his tongue, his thighs shook with how much effort he made at trying to keep his hips upright. “That’s a good boy.” Jisoo liked to praise them, both in and out of bed. And it usually didn’t affect JeongHan as much, but his body said otherwise.

 

There was an unmistakable sound of the lube cap being opened, but JeongHan was left waiting for it to drip on his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and came across Jisoo working his own hole open with his fingers, his toes curling the more he thrusted inside himself. JeongHan felt his mouth water at the sight.

 

“Come here.” JeongHan’s voice sounded wrecked, moans spilling out of his mouth as he pushed his ass back into SeungCheol’s skilled tongue. He gripped Jisoo’s ankle, weakly pulling him close. Jisoo was quick to realize what JeongHan wanted him to do, positioning himself in front of his long-haired boyfriend. JeongHan liked getting his ass eaten, but he also enjoyed eating Jisoo’s pretty little ass.

 

Jisoo bent his back in a pretty arch, holding his legs open as JeongHan kept lapping at his entrance, his moans muffled against his boyfriend’s ass. Jisoo let out a high-pitched whine as he opened his eyes and took in the image of SeungCheol eating JeongHan out while the other pleasured him in the same way. He started moving his hips the best he could, feeling himself ready to come undone.

 

JeongHan was thinking straight anymore, his body numb from the pleasure. What he definitely felt was SeungCheol pulling away, whining at the loss. “Easy, babe. Something better is coming.” JeongHan moaned and got to work on tipping Jisoo off the edge, his younger boyfriend always whined when he was close.

 

If JeongHan thought that he was close just by letting SeungCheol ravish his ass with his tongue. Then, he almost passed out at the first push of his boyfriend’s cock inside of him. The stretch still burned a little bit, but it made his whole body tremble at the pleasure hidden behind the pain.

 

“JeongHan! I’m close!” Jisoo covered his mouth after moaning high and clear, trying his best to stop his knees from buckling up together. It only took JeongHan thrusting his tongue inside of Jisoo for the youngest to reach his orgasm, his slim body shaking as his cum landed on his abdomen, dripping down into his belly button.

 

SeungCheol thrusted into JeongHan at a brutal pace, his hips hitting against JeongHan’s ass. JeongHan tried to grasp at the cotton sheets of their bed, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Jisoo’s shallow breathing got drowned out thanks to the sound of skin hitting skin and SeungCheol’s grunts. The youngest looked as his two boyfriends went at it, his head still dizzy after his orgasm and his skin buzzing in a really nice way.

 

“I’m close.” JeongHan’s voice was barely a whisper, his throat feeling spent after moaning each time SeungCheol hit his prostate dead-on. “Me too, babe.” SeungCheol grabbed JeongHan by the hair, pulling him up until he was almost sitting on his lap. The eldest grabbed him by the hips, forcing them down each time he thrusted in, causing JeongHan to moan even louder than before.

 

JeongHan felt like his body was ready to explode the more his boyfriend manhandled him, his rough hands gripping just enough to leave bruises that JeongHan would press absentmindedly.

 

It only took SeungCheol taking JeongHan’s erection in his hand for the younger to finally come, slumping against his lover’s firm chest. He closed his eyes when he felt the tell-tale warmness of SeungCheol releasing inside the condom, and he let himself fall forward into his younger boyfriend. Jisoo grunted as soon as JeongHan crashed against him, but he circled his arms around his back. Both of them were fond of cuddling after sex, much to SeungCheol’s delight.

 

\--

 

JeongHan opened his eyes when he felt a warm hand rubbing his back, body stirring before he snuggled closer to SeungCheol’s bigger frame. “Happy?” JeongHan smiled, nodding as he let Jisoo press against his back once again. “Told you we were going to make it up to you.” SeungCheol caressed Jisoo’s arms that was around JeongHan. “Both of us.”

 

JeongHan had been on edge ever since he opened his eyes that morning, but now he was going to bed feeling content and spent as he cuddled with the two people he loved the most in the whole World.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my To-Do list for almost 7 months...I'm happy to finally set it free. Maybe now I can finish my Chinaline royal!au that is halfway done...maybe.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are truly appreciated <3
> 
> See you next time!!


End file.
